


Dreams (on hold)

by texturamatic



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fate & Destiny, Hurt/Comfort, HyungWonho - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texturamatic/pseuds/texturamatic
Summary: Hyungwon dreamt about the monochromatic world. There's no emotion nor color until the moment he saw Wonho, and everything had color within a blink. He remembered everything in his dream. He remembered the man that stood in front of him, and even the details of his clothes. He remembered everything about him, except for one thing.His name.





	1. Prologue

**Soulmate**

_A perfect eternal lover that fate brings into your life._

_Some believe them, some not._

_Once you fall in love with your soulmate,_

_A mark will show up on your wrist,_

_Showing the date of the day the two of you meet._

* * *

 

_Do you believe in soul mate?_

I do.

I saw him in my dream.

I know that he is the one for me.

_Do you believe in soul mate?_

I don’t.

There is no such thing as soul mate or true love.

Commitment needs compromise and effort.

If there were soulmates, the relationship wouldn’t need both.

What is the point of anything that is that easy to reach and keep?

 

Clouds began to gather in the sky and slowly rain drops fell down, touching the earth surface. Droplets of moisture began to drip from the leaves and people put up their umbrella to protect their body from the rain. Hyungwon stood among the crowd, letting the water wet himself. People walked fast, avoiding the rain and desperately searching for a shelter, but Hyungwon didn’t even flinch a bit. Everything in his vision was black, white, and some shades of grey. He looked around, searching for color, but he could not find any. The only thing he could find was the fact that everything’s dull. People showed no emotion on their face. They just walked past Hyungwon as if he wasn’t there. Hyungwon raised one hand, showing his long fingers in front of his face. There was no color.

Puddles began plinking as the rainfall became heavier. So much rain was falling that the sound blurred into one long, whirring noise, blending with the monotone voice of the crowd. The wind blew stronger, forcing Hyungwon to walk away from his current position. He walked to nowhere as he didn’t recognize the place. Building stood tall, and vehicles rushed along the streets, intersecting with the crowd of people that walked here and there. He felt cold, but it was not because of the rain nor the wind. He was alone, walking around in the unknown city, lost in the middle of stranger faces. He could hear a blurry chatter between people, but there’s no emotion in it. Lovers sat on the park bench, but they didn’t even touch one another. It supposed to be a beautiful city, if only there’s color and emotion. But all he saw was nothing. Everything was dull, everything was monochromatic. _Everything was scary_.

Hyungwon let his feet took him anywhere. He walked, and walked, until his feet gave up. Never thought even once that he could felt this lonely. Even though his daily life was ordinary, he was always surrounded by people. But here he was, lost in the crowd of people. Not a single trace of memory flashed in his mind, as if he was a dull smoke that no one cares about. He looked up to the grey sky where the clouds turned white already. He sighed, and he started to walk again, even though he could feel the pain in his feet. He knew that all he could do was walking to nowhere, until he got out of this horror. _It felt like he got trapped in eternity._

Something finally caught his attention and made him stop walking for seconds.

_Color._

Hyungwon saw color and without hesitation, he got himself close to the source, which was nothing but a black-haired man that standing across of him. The stranger was different from the rest of the world. Hyungwon could see the color of his skin, wrapped in a set of black t-shirts, red jacket, and dark blue jeans. He was taller than the stranger, but his body was far more built than his. He braved himself to approach him, and he regretted nothing. A smile showed up on the stranger’s face, as Hyungwon stood right in front of him.

“H-hello.” Hyungwon stuttered awkwardly.

“Hi.” the other replied without dropping the smile.

“I’m lost,” he gulped. “and I’m afraid.”

“Why are you afraid?”

“I see no color, and everyone has no emotion, except you. I—” Hyungwon cut his sentence after he saw his hands and he could see his skin color. He looked around, and everything changed in a blink.

Everything had colors, and now he could even hear the tone of people chatter. The city became beautiful, the sky turned blue, and trees filled with green leaves.

“What are you talking about? Are you okay?” the stranger asked with worry.

Hyungwon turned his face to look at the stranger. It was weird. He lived in a monochromatic and dull world just a minute ago, but everything changed after he met this person.

“No. I mean, yes. I’m okay...” Hyungwon answered with a low, shaky voice.

“But you sound confused... and you drenched yourself badly.”

“I’m confused, yes. But I’m okay, I guess.”

The stranger cocked an eyebrow and without asking anything else, he offered his hand to him. Hyungwon questioned his action for a bit before the man giggled and asked, “Your name?”

“I’m Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon.” He introduced himself and shook the other’s hand.

“I’m Wonho. Nice to meet you, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon saw a smile spread across Wonho’s face before everything turned black and he woke up from his dream. He blinked few times. _What a strange dream,_ he thought.

The monochromatic world, with no emotion and color, changed into a colorful one within a blink. He remembered everything in his dream. He remembered the man that stood in front of him, and even the details of his clothes. He remembered everything about him, except for one thing. 

His name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything was monochromatic but him. He stood across of me, his eyes staring into mine as if we already know each other for ages. I thought it was just some random dream but the next night, He showed up again."

It was Sunday morning and Hyungwon’s dream woke him up again. It was the first time he kept seeing the same person in his dream every night, even though he didn’t know who was the person that showed up in it; he believed he never met him before. But one certain thing, his heart beat fast every time he woke up. Hyungwon still remembered how the other person looked. He’s a fine young man with black hair and a built body. He could remember his voice, his touch, and his pretty smile that showed up on his face every time they talk to each other. The dream felt so real that Hyungwon remembered the feeling when they link their finger together, the hug they give to one another, and even the taste of his lips when they kiss each other. It felt weird since Hyungwon didn’t even know his name, but it’s not like he’s complaining anyway. If only he could control his dream, he would definitely ask for his name and the reason he keep showing up in his dream.

Hyungwon looked at the clock on the drawer next to his bed. It was 10 AM already and he got out of the bed, starting his morning routine as he remembered that he had to meet Changkyun, his best friend, at 11. He checked his appearance once again on the mirror before leaving. He effortlessly dressed up but he still looking so good, with a basic white shirts and black jeans. The sun had not shined fully yet and Hyungwon could feel the soft breeze touching his exposed skin. The weather was good that he decided to just walk to the meeting place, which was a café located not so far from his house. Changkyun wasn’t there yet, and the tall man felt proud since it was the first time he came first before the other. He picked a seat next to the window and it didn’t take long for the waiter to came and gave him the menu board. Changkyun finally came after around ten minutes and he couldn’t hide a shock expression from his face.

“Wow. I’m amazed that you came earlier than me, Hyung.” said the younger as he put his bag and sat across of the taller man. Hyungwon just replied with a sly grin and gave the menu board to him.

“Did your dream woke you up again?” asked Changkyun while looking at the food list on the menu board. He didn’t have to look at the older to know that his expression changed. Hyungwon sighed, “Yes, and it’s weird,” He answered. 

Changkyun called the waiter and they order the food and beverages before they started to talk again. The brown-haired man thought it was weird too. Hyungwon was a sleepyhead, he wouldn’t even flinch even though a bomb blows up near his bed. The fact that his dream kept waking him up more than once made him really curious and worried at the same time.

“The dream kept changing, like, the situation was different every day. But that person was always there. I don’t know his name or his identity, but we kept interacting with each other and it became more intense by day.” Hyungwon tried to explain his dream and Changkyun cocked an eyebrow, as if he had lots to ask about.

“Intense?”

Hyungwon nodded, his mind was arguing whether he should tells Changkyun the detail or not, but he decided to just speak up.

“This is embarrassing but listen. The first time I saw him, we met up randomly on the street. It was really cliché, you know. Everything was monochromatic but him. He stood across of me, his eyes staring into mine as if we already know each other for ages. I thought it was just some random dream but the next night, He showed up again. We started to talk to each other and somewhat we became closer in each dream,” Hyungwon broke his explanation for seconds and he could feel his cheek flushed to the color of scarlet. “and we kissed before I woke up,” he continued.

Changkyun blinked few times, seeing his hyung blushing like a school girl. Hyungwon looked away outside the window, avoiding Changkyun’s stare on him. Luckily, their order came on time because Hyungwon needs to prepare his heart first before listening the younger response to his story. He sipped his warm americano, still not looking at the man who sat across to him.  

“Hyung, maybe you will do something more than kissing with him in the next dream.” Changkyun’s to-the-point statement successfully made Hyungwon choke on his drink.

“W-what?!” he stuttered, finally looking up at Changkyun who has a grin on his face.

“You told me yourself, it became more intense every night.”

“But—”

“Are you sure you haven’t seen him before?”

Hyungwon nodded. There’s no way he could forget someone like that, except if he had amnesia or really short-term memory. That unknown person was the type of person that you won’t be able to forget easily. Hyungwon was more than a hundred percent sure if he had met him in real life, he would definitely remember him.

“If only I could control my dream and ask for his name.” He said honestly.

“Then? What would you do if you know his name? It’s not like that person even exist in real life.” Changkyun questioned him. All the black-haired man could do was shrugging. He didn’t even know the answer, even though he thought about that already before. Deep down in his heart, he hoped that he could meet that person in real life, but Changkyun was right. He didn’t even know that person existence in real life.

“But, Hyung—” Changkyun cut his sentence as if he remembered something important. “Listen,” he leaned his body closer to Hyungwon, making the tall man interested in what he’s going to say next.

“I’m listening, speak up.”

“This is just a rumor that I knew from my classmate before. Do you know the thing called soulmate?”

“Soulmate?” Hyungwon cocked an eyebrow, questioning the relation between his dream and the rumor.

Changkyun nodded. “I heard that in an alternate universe, every person has their soulmate. Their world is black and white, like what you saw in your dream. But then, when they meet their soulmate, they will see color. Everything is still monochromatic, except for their soulmate—"

“It’s like you just told me about my dream, Kyunnie.” Hyungwon cut the story.

Changkyun rolled his eyes, “No, there’s more.”

“Okay, continue.”

“They even have a mark on their body. I forgot what it’s written and where it’s located but it somewhat connects them with their soulmate. They get the mark when they fall in love with their soulmate.”

“Sounds like a baseless folklore.” Hyungwon replied without hesitation. He started to eat his food without giving another response to Changkyun’s long story.

“Hyung, what if that person is your soulmate?”

“First of all, you just said that it’s not like that person even exist in real life.”

“Well, yes. But it’s not impossible, Hyung. If that rumor was just a baseless folklore, people might forget about it quickly.”

Changkyun got the point. It’s not closing the possibility to zero, since the rumor really matched up with his dream. Hyungwon thought about it, but he still couldn’t believe how people can get random mark on their body when they fall in love with their soulmate.

“It’s best not to get my high hope, though. Just because we k-kissed in my dream, doesn’t mean we would become a thing in reality.”

Changkyun let out a giggle after hearing his hyung stuttered the word ‘kissed’.

“I’m not even that fool to fall in love with someone I randomly met in my dream.” Hyungwon stated as he finishes his meal.

“Who knows.” said the brown-haired man.

Changkyun finished his meal as well and they talked about random stuffs such as college and daily life before they finally decided to get home. Even though it’s only a short meet up, Hyungwon was glad that he could talk about his dream to his best friend. He couldn’t speak up about it to anyone, even to his own parents. In this world where everyone could judge others easily, Hyungwon was afraid to talk about something like that. Changkyun was different. He always speaks up his mind without hesitation, but he would never hurt or stab Hyungwon’s back.

They knew each other for years, and when Hyungwon told him about his sexuality, Changkyun surprised him with his respond. The older had prepared himself for getting judge and hate from Changkyun, but all he did was the exact opposite of it. Changkyun hugged him and told him that everything’s okay, and even thanked him for being honest. The younger has always been there for him, even though sometimes he’s being annoying or impolite. Hyungwon would do anything to make him happy, even if it means he has to sacrifice his sleep time for him.

They paid for their meal and Hyungwon ruffled the other’s hair softly. “Kyunnie, thanks for listening to me.” he said.

Changkyun giving Hyungwon a weird look before pinched his cheeks playfully, which made the older squealed in hurt.

“Stop making me cringe, Hyung. You don’t have to thank me for that.” He let out a giggle, seeing the other pouted his plump lips.

They walked out of the café and separated their way. Hyungwon walked slowly, enjoying the soft breeze that once again touched his skin. The sun shined bright already, but the weather was still good as before.

Hyungwon has always lived an ordinary life, something that you won’t expect from someone who has an extraordinary visual like him. He was only a college student, living his days without something big happened, until he started seeing the same person of his dream every night. He started his day with a blush on his cheek and his heart beating fast, a total opposite from the day before he met that man in his dream. He wondered what would happen if he could meet that person in reality. Hyungwon lost in his daydream, thinking about a lot of stuffs, until he felt his phone vibrating in his jeans pocket. He picked it up and saw a text from Changkyun. He opened it and regretted right away.

**Changkyun:** Hyungwon hyung and that unknown person sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes as his thumb pressed the reply button.

**Hyungwon:** You, shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I'd love to know what you think about the story in the comment section! Have a good day :)


End file.
